


Castiel's thoughts

by Httpnovak



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Castiel Loves Humanity, Human Castiel, Humanity, Self-Acceptance, Self-Love, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httpnovak/pseuds/Httpnovak
Summary: Castiel's thoughts about humanity, self-love and self-Acceptance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo Guys I'm happy to present you now my first story :)  
> I hope y'all will like it and I'm always happy about critics.  
> I'm sorry for all mistakes I've made English isn't my first language and I haven't found a Beta-Reader yet. 
> 
> Whatever enjoy it <3 
> 
> Jenn

I`m aren`t a human since a long time, but there is one thing that I noticed since I came on the earth for the first time.  
For me it`s strange, Weird and totally not okay but actually it`s big part of humanity.  
Do you know about I`m talking? I don`t think so.  
I`m talking about self-love, self-care something that so many humans forget or simply don`t think that they deserve it.  
There is something I`ve learnt from my time on earth: Nothing and no one can destroy and break you like your self can. 

I mean there can be a person that insults you every day over and over of the worst and it isn`t even half that worse than if you would just say ONE bad word about yourself. What I mean about that I there can be the whole world against you but as long you believe in yourself no one can hurt you.  
But YOU and only YOU can destroy yourself in way that one can repair.  
There is something Sam once said that I think is so accurate, he said “No one can save you because you don`t want to be saved”  
I observe humanity since centuries and I`ve learnt so much about it. But there is one little kid, I can`t forget him, it isn`t like I could forget anything I`m an angel but he, he was special he was around ten I think. He got bullied, a lot but the reason he got bullied was special, different I think. He was smart, friendly and plenty of friends but then they talked about something in class. It was about that time that girls couldn`t get school, they wasn`t allowed to learn something. That`s I don`t understand this whole gender thing because from a view of an angel gender doesn’t matter, angels doesn`t even have gender. Of course when we come to earth we pick a Wessel female or masculine but we doesn`t care about it because don`t see the body of a human like the long hair, her beautiful and the well-shaped body or his perfect muscles and his perfect jaw line we see the soul that human and souls don`t have genders. We see the bright shine of soul so beautiful not the prefect the world could nearly describe this beauty. But we also can see when a soul is dark and spoilt almost like that one from a demon. People always say “don`t you have soul?” of course they have a soul every human has soul. But again to that boy I`ve talked about, he asked a question that was for that time one of the worst question you could image and he knew it but anyways he asked it “Why can`t girls go to school?” And actually no one even had an answer they just stared at him and began to laugh even it isn`t even a little bit funny but that`s what humans do they just laugh. And so he got bullied of the worst but he never changed he said to everyone that girl`s should can go to school too, he said it when they put his head upside down in the toilette, when they slammed his lunch away and don`t get any food again, he said when he got beaten up. But he always got home and thought his little sister the alphabet, how to calculate… and that’s how he got to be a hero. He believed in himself.

But there is something I want to tell YOU yeah you, you who reads this. You`re beautiful, you are valid, I care about you even I don`t know who you are. I care.  
And so should you, you should care about yourself about your physically and mental health.  
Have you eaten enough today? Drunk enough water? Has slept enough? Had enough time for yourself? 

TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF YOU ARE VALID


End file.
